


Diplomacy Takes Two

by Xirayn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirayn/pseuds/Xirayn
Summary: A short inspired by Pussycat Scribbles's Altean Lance and Blade of Marmora Keith fanart.





	Diplomacy Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> ["You're Cute"](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/157163552911/youre-cute-an-au-in-which-the-bom-are-on-a) by [PussyCat Scribbles](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/)

“You’re cute.”

Keith’s jaw clenched as the Altean leaned into his personal space. His smile held the shadow of something predatory that caused Keith's pulse to quicken. In response, the Galra hybrid drew his shoulders back and sneered to silently warn the Altean to back up or down or whatever would get rid of the warmth coiling up inside of him. Those bright blue eyes continued to pierce through him, however, to something that Keith was pretty certain he didn’t want seen. Only Shiro’s reminder that punching was bad for diplomacy kept Keith from knocking that smug grin off the Altean’s face.

“Name’s Lance,” the Altean continued, mercifully straightening up himself. The move was punctuated by a flirty wink and a double pointing gesture that only made Keith raise a brow at him. “Blue Palladin, advisor to Princess Allura-”

“I thought Coran was Princess Allura’s advisor.” Keith interjected, taking care to keep a neutral tone. He had no desire to draw Kolivan’s ire by letting his temper cost the Blade of Marmora an important ally. Princess Allura was wary enough of them for being Galra without anything to prove her prejudice right.

Lance folded his arms across his chest and his expression soured. 

“The princess can have two advisors,” he snipped. “Also, Blue Paladin: pilot of the Blue Lion, right leg of Voltron the Legendary Defender of the Universe. That’s impressive enough on it’s own.”

“Don’t we have the Blue Lion, though?”

“Don’t we have the Blue Lion,” Lance mocked in a voice that definitely did not sound like Keith’s. “No one ‘has’ Blue, the Blade of Marmite…”

“Marmora,” Keith corrected. The eye roll he received had him debating the whole punching option again, cute or not.

“Whatever. The Blade of Marmora,” Lance pulled a face at the correction like the word was sour, “just found her. Blue won’t open up for anyone but yours truly.”

That new piece of information caused Keith’s brow to furrow as it fell into place with everything else. Ulaz had rescued Shiro from the Empire a few months ago and, for obvious reasons, Keith had been tasked with escorting the Earthling to his home planet. While there Keith had been drawn to the caves in the desert where he had found carvings that were unmistakably the Blue Lion. It had confirmed Ulaz’s theory on the Empire’s sudden interest in Earth and the increased chatter about Voltron.

“She opened up for me.” 

He had been able to tell it was begrudgingly, like he was only a substitute due to the Galra battleship that had entered the solar system. From the look on Lance’s face Keith suspected he already knew it was just due to necessity.

“Fine, she won’t let anyone pilot her but me.” Those blue eyes studied Keith with renewed interest. There was a bit of jealousy in his gaze, but mostly he seemed to be analyzing Keith’s worth. “Are you sure it wasn’t Shiro she opened up for or the other two humans? That seems a lot more likely.”

It did seem more likely. Princess Allura had almost immediately pinned Shiro as the Black Paladin and assigned the humans known as Hunk and Pidge the Yellow and Green Lions respectively. She had then studied Keith in a way that had made Antok subtly move into a protective position, but quickly turned her attention back to Kolivan and the new Paladins to discuss the plans for retrieving the Lions.

“I was the one in the pilot’s seat.” 

It felt more like an admission than he intended. To compensate he increased his efforts to look imposing under Lance’s critique. Lance gave no indication if it worked.

“Hm… She and I need to have a talk.”

“The Lions talk?” Keith had only received vague feelings or images. It had mostly been something that felt like he was trying to fit into a suit that was simultaneously too small and too large with what could only be described as laughter every time he had tried to actively pilot the Lion.

Lance laughed. “Of course they can talk.” He stepped past Keith, stopping to throw a final look over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled with mischief as they bore into Keith. “To their pilots, if they listen. How are you at listening, Marmorite?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he couldn’t decide on how. His silence just earned a smirk before the Altean continued on his way. Keith was left hoping he had the opportunity to wipe that look off the Altean’s face one way or another.


End file.
